This invention relates to a medium carbon low alloy steel having phosphorous as an essential alloying ingredient. In a more particular aspect, this invention concerns itself with the utilization of phosphorus to control the fragmentation characteristics of medium carbon steel alloys used in making explosive warheads.
The proper selection of various alloying parameters provides the means for controlling fragmentation characteristics and makes certain steel alloys useful in the manufacture of warheads for use against military targets. Certain steel alloys, therefore, find utility as a structural material in the manufacture of antipersonnel grenades, warheads for both light and heavy artillary shells, and aerial bombs where fragmentation is of primary concern.
In attempting to improve fragmentation characteristics and provide a more desirable warhead material, it has been found that the addition of phosphorus as an alloying ingredient to medium carbon low alloy steels improves their fragmentation characteristics in an unexpected manner. Phosphorous addition has been found to be one of the primary factors responsible for the improved fragmentation achieved by the alloys of this invention. However, the manipulation of hardness, grain size and temper embrittlement are also important in controlling the fragment mass distribution emanating from an exploding warhead. The manipulation and control of the above factors, as well as the compositional content of the alloy, provides a material that exhibits a high fragment mass distribution upon detonation of a warhead fabricated from that material.